Ogremon
Ogremon is an Evil Digimon. It is a Demon Digimon resembling an Oniin Japanese folklore. The attacks it carries out with its muscles have tremendous destructive power. It has high intelligence, but a rough temper, the driving force behind its destructive anger. It is very belligerent and is referred to as the "Digimon Hunter" due to seeking to fight bold Digimon with as much combat power as itself. It carries a bone club that is said to be a femur of a slain SkullGreymon.6 Attacks * Pummel Whack (覇王拳 Haouken?, lit. "Tyrant Fist"): Fires dark energy from its fist. Some media depict the energy in the shape of Ogremon's head, similar to Leomon's "Fist of the Beast King". * Bone Mace7 (骨棍棒 Hone Konbou?, lit. "Bone Club"): Whacks enemies with its club. * Faint Punch (Feint Punch) * Strong Maul * Bone Strike: Attacks with a hard bone club. Design Ogremon is a Digimon that resembles a green ogre with long, unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, two horns, and spikes jutting from its shoulders. It's known for having its mouth open nearly all the time with an exaggerated lower jaw similar to Violator and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional Oni. It wears a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer on its right arm, red bandages on both its left arm and right leg and black belts on its left leg. It carries a large, spiked femur bone as a bludgeon weapon. It has a skull and crossbones on its left arm below its shoulder spikes, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand. Its Toei art depicts its horns as symmetrical while its right horn is larger than the left one in its Bandai art. EtymologiesEdit ; Orgemon (オーガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * Orge. Misspelling of Ogre. ; Ogremon Name used in American English media. * Ogre. FictionEdit Digimon AdventureEdit : Main article: Ogremon (Adventure) An Ogremon appears in Odaiba. This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Home away from Home Another Ogremon is a patron at Digitamamon's diner during the period where Joe and Matt work there. WereGarurumon's Diner Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ogremon are recruitable enemies in File Mansion—Right and Millenniummon's Lair.8 Digimon Adventure 02 25 years later, another Ogremon is seen with a hurt arm and is being tended to by Joe, who is now the Digital World's first doctor as seen in the Epilogue of the series. A Million Points of Light Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers The boss of Ryo's side of Black Ship 2, Greymon, has an Ogremon in its party. Ogremon digivolves from Gotsumon without a Digi-Egg in line 63, and from Tapirmon without one to Giromon in line 70.9 Digimon Adventure tri.Edit : Main article: Ogremon (Adventure) Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Ogremon are enemies in the Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Ogremon card, titled "PF Critical I", is a Rank 3 allows the player to press a button during the Digimon's attack to increase power by 25%.10 Digimon Tamers: Digimon MedleyEdit : Main article: Ogremon Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!Edit One Ogremon is seen among the group of Goblimon pursuing Rhythm. He is defeated by Agumon while Lalamon and Gaogamon deal with the other Goblimon to protect her. Digimon Fusion : Ogremon is an Evil Digimon. He was running a ramen noodle restaurant along with Fugamon. The two of them kidnapped a human running his ramen noodle restaurant from the real world and they worked together to make great ramen. Tagiru captured Ogremon when him and Fugamon refused to let Katsuji leave DigiQuartz. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Edit : Main article: Ogremon (V-Tamer 01) Several Ogremon are servants of Daemon. One appears among Myotismon's troops at Nightmare Castle. Later, after Reiescapes Demon Castle, an Ogremon is among those clamoring for the honor of hunting her down, but is slain when Callismon decides to prove he alone deserves the mission. Role in the Series Ogremon are The members of agandaur army Category:Digimon Category:Agandaur minion